


Ernest Greeves and Why I Dashed Out Of The Restaurant

by puketriton



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: F/M, Humiliation, Situational Humiliation, Urination, Wetting, ernest omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29395878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puketriton/pseuds/puketriton
Summary: Katrielle's eyes are much larger than her stomach, but somehow she manages to keep it all down. However, the time that has past hits Ernest when he realises a certain natural urge has made itself clear.
Relationships: Ernest Greeves/Katrielle Layton
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Ernest Greeves and Why I Dashed Out Of The Restaurant

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short hahswbhweyev

Katrielle was half-way through her second plate of spaghetti. Who knew how many other dishes she had that night but it seemed she could eat for days and still be hungry. They had been seated at a two person booth beside a window inside the friendly restaurant. Sherl was allowed to sit in with them, curled up and asleep underneath the table. At first he had protested this idea but he seemed to adjust to it. Ernest was on the other side of the table, sitting in the cushioned seat. For however long it had been he had been snacking off of the finger-food platter he had ordered and sipping on plenty of glasses of water from a jug Kat had ordered. Kat, however, was always ordering a different fruity drink whenever she ordered a new meal but it seemed she had finished one of them, a line of filled cups in rainbow order on her side of the table.  
  
He found his eyes often meeting with hers when she looked up from her plate to mumble about how good it was with her mouth still full. As he turned away to look at the window he felt himself whine slightly. He had been ignoring himself for a while now but now the urge became painfully obvious to him. _He needed to piss._ He took a sharp breath and turned back to her. "Excuse me, Miss?"  
  
Kat looked up to face him, still slurping up some of her mouthful as sauce splashed up against her cheek.  
  
"How long have we been here? I don't mean to pick on your eating habits, I've been eating too! But it seems like the sun has gone down.. and it was still well bright when we came in.."  
  
The lady swallowed so she could respond with words. "Hm, I'm not sure. Oh well, hey? We've still got plenty more to eat! Don't be such a worrywart, Ernest!" She picked up her fork but then she met his eyes once again. "If you really need to head off you can use my bike. I'm sure that taking myself out for a walk with Sherl couldn't hurt after I'm done!" Kat reached into the pockets of her coat and placed the key to her bike lock on the table.  
  
Ernest grabbed it, slightly flustered. "Th-Thank you, Miss Layton! I am forever grateful! But as your loyal assistant I shouldn't just leave you here! Especially not to walk alone. And! Especially not at this hour!" Kat nodded with understanding as Ernest looked back out the window to stare at the buildings. As soon as he wasn't concentrating on her the thought clogged his mind once again. He meekly crossed one leg over himself in an attempt to push the urge down as he grabbed a chip from his plate. He glanced around the room. No bathrooms.  
  
 _Gosh_.  
  
He winced as he began to awkwardly bounce on the edge of his seat. He couldn't hold himself for any longer, he had to make an irrational choice. He shot up to his feet. "I-I'll.. I'll be back, Miss!" He swiftly walked out the door, trying to make himself look composed still. When he first met with the street he fumbled with the bike keys, he certainly couldn't ride that all the way back to the office. He simply wouldn't be able to hold it and he certainly could not do such an act on Miss Layton's bike! He stuffed them into his pockets and shuffled against a side-wall of the building. His knees began to wobble. As soon as he felt he was out of the public eye his hands shot to his crotch, doing everything he could to stop his need. Maybe.. He could dash for the nearby cluster of trees. No, running certainly wouldn't help. A bead of sweat dribbled down his cheek when he felt an odd sense of relief.  
  
 _Oh No.  
_  
He let out a soft whine as the fluid escaped his bladder, a soft hissing sound following it. He whimpered as his neck tilted as the feeling consumed his body. He began to shake. For the first few seconds he felt great.. until he noticed the puddle beneath his feet. He yelped and stumbled out of it. That brought his attention to the number of problems that had now been caused. His pants were _absolutely_ ruined. They were cold, wet, stained, and now plastered to his legs. The stain dribbled from between his inner thighs, across his legs and on his butt. Not only that, but his shoes and socks were ruined too! It was not like he could do anything about it now. He was cold, covered in his own urine and behind a dingy restaurant.  
  


☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆  
  
  


As time passed, Kat noticed that Ernest had been gone for an awful long time and her bike was still out the front. She paid her bill, left a gracious tip and carried Sherl outside. "Ernest?" She called out into the night. She eventually picked up his voice, not as a reply, but it sounded like whimpering. She followed it behind the building and found him crying in his piss covered pants. He looked up at her with sad, puppy eyes. "Oh, Ernest.."  
  
She patted her head and pulled him up off of the ground. She placed a finger against his lips and put her coat on him, buttoning it up so his mess would be concealed. "It's alright, it's alright. I'm sorry I didn't pick up on the situation earlier." Ernest cheeks filled with blush again as he softly smiled. She took his soft hand and walked him into the night, he'd have to stay a night in the office but.. neither of them seemed to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> LMAO I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS ISN'T IRONIC??? I JUST COULDN'T HELP MYSELF AND MY FRIEND WAS YELLING AT ME THE ENTIRE TIME


End file.
